Vício
by Uchiha Minari
Summary: Eu sei resistir a  qualquer tentação também,como à louca tentação que tenho de inalar o aroma másculo  que você exala.  Desta vez,estou imune ao seu veneno.Agora sou imune ao seu charme,Uchiha Sasuke.


Vício

Nã vez eu sei que você não presta.

Sempre com esse sorrisinho de lado,e que sorriso,convenhamos,é uma perdição,mas eu

sei resistir a qualquer tortura, vou resistir a mais esta,mesmo que signifique sacrificar a

minha louca vontade de enterrar minhas mãos em seus cabelos sei resistir a

qualquer tentação também,como à louca tentação que tenho de inalar o aroma másculo

que você exala.

Desta vez,estou imune ao seu sou imune ao seu charme,Uchiha Sasuke.

Não adianta mais sorrir e dizer coisas bonitas para me reconquistar,precisaria mais que

isso para conseguir um mísero beijo que fosse de minha parte,não acredito mais em

amor à primeira vista, e quem acreditaria após pegar seu marido na cama todo grogue

com uma ruiva por cima?Ninguém,aposto o que quiser.

Também pudera,eu era uma mulher ausente,trabalhava demais.

Bem que minha mãe me avisou que médicos e advogados não podiam se casar,eu estava

sempre no hospital e ele,assim que chegava do fórum,ficava a ler processos e me

esperar para aquecer a cama consigo,mas eu nunca é justo ele me trocar pela

secretaria em nosso leito?

Acho que não.

Assim que vi o que estava acontecendo,mandei-o para seu inferninho,ele que dormisse

em outro realmente era um cínico,peguei-o em flagrante e ele com aquele

olhar que me derretia toda,disse que não sabia o que estava acontecendo,não sabia como

que ela,Karin,estava em nossa cama,visto que ele nem viu como conseguiu chegar em

casa,que tivera um dia cansativo e que não estava passando bem.

Eu ate te liguei para avisar que não estava bem,meu amor,mas você não me atendeu...foi

o que ele o que respondi?

"Então pediu para essa lambisgóia ruiva te tratar?Cai fora,canalha."

Então, dois anos que estamos separados e o danado continua a correr atrás

de não entendo porque,já que ele que estava errado,fez algo imperdoável a meu

algo me diz que estou errada...

Ele é um veneno,esta matando a minha dignidade,acho que não agüentarei,não resistirei

à louca vontade de tê-lo ao meu lado viciada por ele.

Sasuke Uchiha é o meu caminho para o pecado,eu não posso vê-lo,mas meu desejo é

chamá-lo de volta para a minha vida,sei que ele não rejeitaria ,pois é o que ele mais

deseja.é perigoso,eu sei,mas alguns riscos valem à pena...

Agora estou pensando em quem não presta na verdade,eu ou ele,acho que querer

alguém que te fez sofrer não é muito digno,é ser cara de pau,na verdade.

Mas eu não sou cara de pau.

Aqueles lábios...

Tenho certeza que são tóxicos,me viciam de forma que estou louca,acho que estou

tendo serias crises de abstinência...Tem vezes que me comparo a uma drogada,daquelas

que não conseguem se livrar do problema,mesmo estando sem realmente era

uma droga,seus lábios conseguiam me tirar a razão,me deixavam completamente

alucinada.

Espero um dia voltar a ser feliz e conseguir me livrar do rastro que aquela cobra

deixou,um dia suas picadas cicatrizarão.

Agora estou aqui,sentada no parque em que nos conhecemos sob uma pesada

que minha vida não é nada sem ele,jogaria toda a dignidade que tenho

fora só para tê-lo ao meu lado de novo,adoraria poder sonhar novamente,daria tudo para

estar em seus braços novamente,tudo,só para sentir seus músculos torácicos sob a minha

cabeça e sentir seus braços fortes me apertando contra si.

Diga-me,será que realmente há um homem que ame mesmo uma mulher?Gostaria de

saber,pois se existisse correria para ele,para poder esquecer aquele maldito moreno.

O parque está vazio,assim como minha casa,onde eu quase posso tocar o silencio ,a

existência dele a preenchia,agora,apenas as coisas que ele não quis me fazem

companhia,acho que já me acostumei com a ideia de que tudo se vai,mas que estes

deixam marcas para trás,marcas que fazem meu coração doer,assim como aconteceu

uma vez,quando rasguei minha foto predileta: a de nosso casamento,seu rosto ficou em

pedaços,meu coração també jogando fora tudo o que me lembrava-o,ainda

sinto o seu gosto,seu cheiro,é deprimente.

Acho que vou pegar uma baita pneumonia,o que de certa forma será óximo a

minha morte,deixarei toda a dignidade de lado e o perdoarei,implorarei que ele seja meu

novamente.

O vento,forte,trás com ele o cheiro das damas da noite,alem de gotas pesadas,que ferem

minha há algo alem disso,estou tão louca que sinto o cheiro dele se

aproximando também.

-Sakura.

Ai está ele,divino.

Esta em pé, em minha frente,de terno. A gravata esta desarrumada e sua camisa cor de

rosa esta por fora da calç.Eu adorava quando ele colocava essa

negras madeixas estão molhadas,grudadas em sua face alva,angelical (se o fosse

realmente.O cara é um demônio.).Ele sorri,como se fosse uma pessoa digna de sorrir,um

sorriso .

Olha-me com ternura e inclina sua cabeça,num ato semelhante ao de nossas mães

quando fazemos algo errado e que,ao mesmo tempo pode ser considerado

se eu tivesse quebrado sua peça de louça predileta assim que consegui dar meus

primeiros passos na ...

-Enfim te achei. –disse – Preciso lhe mostrar que agora terei seu perdão.

-Nunca o terá,Uchiha. Digo me levantando.

-Tem certeza?Mesmo se eu lhe provar que era uma armação?

-Mesmo assim.

Ele suspira cansado.

-Sakura,eu vou lhe entregar isso –disse me entregando um DVD – peço que pelo menos

o só quero lhe dizer que você é a mulher,eu te que você precisa de

alguém,precisa de companhia,sei que nunca mais terei esse prazer de poder te

abraçar,toma-la em meus braços,por isso espero que você acredite na ultima prova que

posso lhe oferecer e que encontre em si mesma a razão de eu estar a perturbando

não estou mentindo,eu nunca tive nada com aquela mulher,então peço que

acredite nisso – apontou o dvd com a cabeça. – Eu nunca trocaria você por ninguém,ou

acha que abriria mão de meu orgulho para lhe pedir em casamento,lembra?Por

favor,considere.

Ele se aproximou com um olhar triste e beijou minha face deveras

desapontada,esperava um caloroso beijo na boca,um beijo clichê,um beijo muito

romântico na chuva.

Ao ver a minha expressão assustada,ele me olhou envergonhado e disse:

-Me desculpe,sei que não posso,mesmo que eu quisesse te beijar e sentir seus lábios

novamente,mas sua face já me trouxe um pouco de vida,ao passo que pude relembrar o

seu delicioso me desculpe,mas eu realmente te amo.

Em casa,estou assistindo ao maldito dvd.Não queria admitir,mas ele esta dizendo a

verdade.

Parece um vídeo daqueles de circuito interno de ser do fórum,esta datada nas

fitas uns dias antes do ocorrido.A vaca da Karin esta conversando com Kabuto,um

advogado de quinta categoria que a maior ambição era derrubar Sasuke,o que foi em

vão,pois agora meu ex-marido é ão negociando infiltra-la aqui,em minha casa

para simular a traiçã dá a Karin um vidro que logo reconheci,o remédio era um

sonífero .

Agora me sinto uma idiota,me sinto como aquelas mocinhas idiotas das novelas teen,o

mocinho,dopado,aparece dormindo com a vilã da novela.A minha vida é realmente

eu não vou correr atrás do mocinho e que venha.

Não vou correr atrás dele mesmo,estou ocupada comendo muito chocolate,eles tem o

poder de substituir o amor,em parte,lógico.

Ouço algumas batidas impacientes de pés,parece que o meu vizinho do andar de cima

está aborrecido ou esperando a mulher se inveja,daria tudo para ver Sasuke

novamente aborrecido,com a minha demora para visão!

A campainha mais que pareça loucura,eu sei que é ele,e também sei que não é

o vizinho que bate o pé.O Uchiha é muito orgulhoso,deve estar decidindo se bate ou não

há uma meia hora.

Enfim,ele se decidiu,demorou muito.

-Sasuke – disse sem entusiasmo ao abrir a porta.

Óbvio que estou pulando por dentro,estou esperando-o há horas.

Ele não falou nada,me olhou de forma intensa e entrou em meu apartamento decidido.

-Não me importo com o que ê foi considerada culpada.

Eu sorri,ele e seus que será mais fácil para ele se fingir que sou mais

uma ré.

-E qual é a sentença, meritíssimo?

-Prisão perpétua,você será obrigada a me aturar para o resto da vida.A prisão aqui gosta

de sua companhia,não há hábeas corpus desta vez,minhas celas sentem falta de suas

mã se prender a mim. – ele sorriu maliciosamente – ou quer recorrer? – disse

meio receoso de minha resposta.

-Aceito a pena,afinal vi que o homem que estava acusando era ,

Sasuke.

Viu?A dignidade foi para o buraco...

-Não,eu que lhe peço perdão,não quero fazer você sofrer nunca te amo

Deu-me o beijo que há muito estou braços agora me apertam contra seu

tórax,ah,que saudade!

Ele é tão forte!Havia me esquecido de seus abraços de urso.

Agora seus lábios estão em meu pescoço,sinto arrepios em toda a minha extensã

lábios descem,assim como sua mão,também havia me esquecido que eram muito

bobas,elas agora estão ocupadas demais abrindo minha blusa.

Sinto sua boca de -me uma ameba,minhas pernas tremem,estou caindo em

seu efeito me carrega,está me levando para o nosso leito de

tenho certeza que meu mundo voltou ao normal,poderei enfim,curar minha crise de

abstinência,no total duplo sentido,irei usar e abusar de minha droga predileta e única.

O resto ninguém precisa saber.O único detalhe que posso dar é que adoro pó barulho do

interruptor sendo tocado.

Desligo,agora,o interruptor.

Boa noite para você dormirei tranquila,junto do meu Deus grego que

realmente,é só meu.

Fim


End file.
